The Fellowship-In the 21st Century!?
by Sweetlovergurl
Summary: The Fellowship is dropped into the world of a 15 year old girl and her friends. she says she can help them get back but the question is who dosent want to.Rated PG13 for language(romance is second Genre becauese of the ending and things in between)


The Fellowship-In the 21'st century!?  
Chapter 1~The meeting  
  
  
~Discalimer~I dont own Lord Of the rings or any of the charecters dont sue me i have no money...i dont have a job o.o~  
  
AN:: I have seen lord of the rings 6 times but this has absolytly nothing to do with that. My favorite people in tlotr are aragorn frodo  
merry pipin and legolas,i usualy use them alot more than the rest of the fellowship but i have tried to make it as even as possible.  
if i use any lines they are from the movie not the book.I'll continue if i get reveiws.Anything in () is translation from elvish.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~We see the fellowship at the gates of moria~  
  
"speak friend and enter" Gandalf finished reading the language in elvish on the gate.  
-some elvish words here i dont know-  
  
A while later Merry and Pipin are throwing rocks in the water.  
"Do not disturb the water" said Aragorn holding back pipin's arm.  
Frodo stands up and reads the gate "it's a riddle" he said "Gandlaf whats the elvish word for friend?"  
"Melon" and with that the gates opened  
=========================================================================================================  
  
~The fellowship is in the middle of fighting the giant squid thingy when all of a sudden the ground opens up~  
  
*Beep-Beep* A Car horn was heard honking from every side of the fellowship for now they were not standing fighting the giant  
squid-but they were in the middle of a street with cars all around them.  
  
"Hey look at those freaks standing in the middle of the road" Said one of the 3 girls who were walking down the street  
"Yea..thier stupid"Said another  
"One of them looks like Legolas" said the girl in the middle  
"Everyone with blonde hair looks like legolas to you Kerri" said the girl on the side  
Kerri looked at the middle of the street-it really did look like legolas  
"ill be right back" Kerri said running down to the cross walk to go to the street  
"what is she doing" one girl said  
=========================================================================================================  
  
"Get out of the road!!" was heard from cars  
"Move you stupid ass holes i need to get somewhere"  
  
"You know your not the only one who needs to get somewhere" said Kerri walking up to the lady's window in the car  
"are these your friends?"  
Kerri looked at them. she did know everything about them. If it really was them. It looked like the fellowship aside from the fact that   
they all had on normal clothes.  
"um-Yea..."  
"well get them out of the road then"  
"Dont tell me what to do lady you aint my mom"  
"ill call the cops on you"  
"Im scared now" said Kerri sarcasticly. She walked over to the fellowship. "follow me" she wispered. and of course not knowing  
about anything they did.  
=========================================================================================================  
  
~in a back ally~  
  
"Where are we" said Aragorn  
"your-er-" Kerri said not knowing if they were going to belive her "Your in the 21st century"  
"Where"   
"The future?"  
"oh...how did we get here?"  
"im not quiet sure Aragorn-oops" Kerri said realizing they dident know she knew about thier names.  
"How do you know my name" He said watching her closely  
"Rameha laneta closenta" Kerri said (i know alot more than you think)  
"gomana sotema"(how do you know so much) Said Aragorn  
"Here...there's a book about all of you..and a movie..i have seen the movie six times and read everything about elves and hobbits that has  
ever been made"  
"So this is the future" Said Legolas avoiding Kerri's friends who were staring at him  
"Y-yes" Kerri answered nevosly. Legolas had been her all time favorite charecter and she had told her friends before she would do anything   
to meet him if he were real.  
"So we are stuck here" He asked  
"I may be able to get you home"  
"Yea..Kerri's real good with uh-technology"  
"Yea Michelle...thanks for letting them know" Said Kerri "Hamenr-i mean sit down" she said to her  
"What is the technology you speak of" Said Boromir " Some kind of trick?"  
"No trick..if you all trust me,i can help you"  
==========================================================================================================  
  
"We will need a moment to discuss this" Said Aragorn turning to them  
  
Kerri sat down next to her friends  
"amazing Kerri...."  
"what?"  
"all this time" said Michelle " we thought you were a lonatic becasue you could speak elvish and have seen the movie so many  
time you know it word for word when actuly-it turned out that you can help people by it"  
"I guess you were wrong about me huh"  
"i guess we were"  
"Well dont you have anything to say Ashley?"  
"just one thing....is he taken?" She said pointing to Legolas. Michelle looked at Kerri.  
"why..?"  
"Because...LOOK AT HIM!"  
"so..." said michelle  
"your right...but no he isent....i saw him first" Kerri said  
"Thats not fair..." Ashley said  
  
"We Have decied" Said Aragorn   
Kerri stood up   
"By the word of Frodo we have chosen to let you help us get to our world with your....technology.."Said Aragorn "But first you  
must tell us your names,and precisly where we are"  
"My name is Kerri and these are my friends Michelle and Ashley" Kerri said as they waved to them."and you-are in New York City-in The   
United States of America"  
===========================================================================================================  
  
[What do ya think?? Like? dont like? stupid? good? bad? let me know and then ill continue it!!]  
  
~*Kei*~ 


End file.
